Birthday Boy!
by Andi-1990
Summary: It's John's b-day! Can he have a good time or will a certain Red demon's possesivness ruin it and the days after? Summary sucks and the story will get better! HB X John warning!
1. Chapter 1

John stretched as he pulled himself out of bed and smiled

Today was his birthday.

Not that anyone would know at the bureau, but that just made it better. He just wished he could take off work to go see his family. But he knew he couldn't.

He had a giant red guy to baby-sit today.

He sighed and put on his clothes and walked out into the hallway, turning his phone on vibrate, and walked to get Red's food from the kitchen. As he expected, his phone started to vibrate.

He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Agent Myers." He said and held the phone away from his ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE YOU NO GOOD..." The rest was blocked out due to John's hand going over the ear piece.

"Would you calm down? I'm on my way now." He said and hung up. He sighed and pushed the cart towards the room. He knew he was going to get yelled at for hanging up, but he didn't feel like having the big red baby yelling at him over the phone today. As he opened the door and walked in he looked for Red, but couldn't find him.

He tensed up as he heard the door slam shut.

"You're late Boy Scout." Growled a red demon in his ear.

"I slept in today." He said calmly, even though he was shivering inside.

"Why? You're job is to get my food here on time John. And by sleeping in, you don't do that, now do you?"

"What is your _problem_ today Hellboy?!" John shouted at him. "I'm barely even five minutes late!"

"But. You're. Still. Late." He said slowly.

"You know what? Get your own damn food off of your own damn cart. I'm taking off today." John said as he shoved by the demon, who was so startled at the out burst that he actually fell back a few steps.

"You… You can't take off!" He shouted at John's retreating back. All John did was turn around, smile, and say,

"Watch me."

I know it's short, but we haven't had much time. It will get better!

_We swear on our other stories!_

_Love,_

_Dana_ & Andi


	2. Upset

Hellboy marched into Manning's office and slammed his normal hand onto the director's desk. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" He asked without looking up from his paperwork on his desk.

"Let Myers off for the day!"

"Didn't you know? It's his birthday. I figured he needed a break from you for a day and it was his birthday present from me to him." He said with a slight smile.

"It's… It's Boy Scout's birthday? He didn't tell me…"

"I can't imagine why."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." He said with a shrug.

"Fine. Be that way then." He said as he walked out to find a certain blue fish man that would help him out.

"Before you ask Red, yes I know where he is and no, I will not tell you." Abe said from his tank as he read a page in his fifth book.

"Come on Abe, I just want to make sure the kid doesn't get hurt!"

"You _want_ to follow him around because he's never been away from you." Abe clarified.

"Exactly!"

Abe sighed. "He's going to a club on 27th and Freemon Street."

Hellboy nodded. "I know the place, been there a few times. They know me there, and a few of our agents work there under cover. Some sort of vampire threat down there or something like that." Hellboy said with a chuckle. As he started to leave, Abe caught his attention.

"It is John's twenty-third birthday as well, if you wanted to know." He said as a man sitting in a chair turned his pages. "Thank you Simon."

"Thanks Abe." Hellboy said with a smile and walked out of the library.

He silently wondered if John knew he had snuck into a secret demon bar.

* * *

Yet again, short but will eventually get longer!

_Yet again, Promise!_

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	3. Clubs and Vamps

John sat at the bar and sighed. He put his head in his hands and looked at his drink.

He missed Red.

He groaned to himself as he realized the fact that he missed Hellboy constantly telling him he was wrong, he missed him calling him Boy Scout, he missed him sighing as something attacked him and he had to save him, he missed…

Everything.

And he'd only been gone an hour!

"Hey there cutie, you look tense." Purred a voice behind him as a pair of hands began to sooth the muscles in his shoulders. John suppressed the urge to groan happily and looked at a hand that was so lovingly caressing his shoulders. What he saw was pale white skin, perfectly polished and clean nails, and a silver ring with a heavy black stone in the center. "Wow, you really tense up fast don't you?" The voice said right next to his ear.

John looked over and felt as if his face was on fire from his blush. As he looked the face over, he saw shoulder length black hair, pale skin, beautifully shaped pink lips, and the person's eyes were almost as black and cold as the stone in his ring.

"Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh! No, no, I just… umm… hehe." John put his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture and laughed nervously.

The man stepped back and smiled. John couldn't help it, but his eyes slowly wandered down the man's body. In his skin tight blue jeans and his black wife beater, John could see most of the contours of his body, including the muscles in his biceps and his thighs. _But Hellboy's are better… Wait… did I just? _

"Your mind seems to be wandering. Allow me to turn your attention back to the people in this room, if I may?" Asked the man as he sat down next to John and smiled, showing slightly longer canines than a human had a right to have. "My name isDacian." He said as he placed an arm so that it gently touched John's back, and John shifted in his chair slightly to get in a more comfortable position. "So what brings you to The Underground? A creature of the light such as yourself should be above, showing the world your glory." He said in a voice that could send shivers up your spine just by hearing it. "What is your name anyway?"

John smiled a bit shyly. "My name is John, I'm here for my birthday, and I've never been called a creature of the light before."

"Your birthday?" Dacian said happily. "That's wonderful! How old are you?"

"Uh, well…"

"Never mind, would you join me for this dance?" He asked as he stood up and held out his hand. Just as John was about to take it, a red hand was on his shoulder and he was turned around in his chair.

"I made it just in time." Hellboy said with a smile. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting Boy Scout, but keeping hidden all the way here is a pain in the… Oh hey Dacian!" Hellboy said with a grin. "Taking care of the birthday boy for me?"

Dacian grinned. "So, you were waiting on Red to get here. That makes since on why you were sitting alone." He said, although, John noticed, his smile got even colder when Hellboy put his normal arm around his waist. "Are you two…?"

John's face turned red. "What? N-!"

"What's it to ya if we are?" Hellboy asked with a grin, loving to watch John squirm.

"Well, if you aren't, then I'd like to dance with him."

"You can do that even if we are." Hellboy said and unconsciously pushed John behind him a little. "Are you asking if you can?"

"Everyone knows you are not the most… graceful of things on a dance floor Red." Dacian said with a slightly warmer grin. "I just want him to see what a real dance is like with a man."

"Hellboy, maybe we should just go?" John asked as he saw Hellboy tense up a bit. He shook his head.

"No. Go out there and have fun for a dance first, then we can go somewhere and be alone." He said as he turned and gently touched his cheek. John shivered, knowing it was an act, but wishing that it wasn't, and walked out to the dance floor with Dacian.

* * *

See? Slightly longer!

_Kinda..._

_Love,_

_Dana &_ Andi


	4. Dance with me

Dacian watched as John's hips, clad in his own slightly looser jeans, swayed when he walked closer to him and the dance floor. The T-shirt hadn't thrown him off a bit, nor had the shoes that looked as though they needed to be thrown in the garbage or back to the dog that had been chewing on them.

The scent of his blood had been more than enough for him to be sidetracked from his friends he had been talking to. The intoxicating aroma of worry, need, and innocents all mixing together in some seductive dance that had led him straight to John. Just touching his skin caused his fangs to grow, increasing his need of self control to pull them back into a some what human appearance.

"Are you ok Dacian?" John asked as he touched his shoulder, causing him to jump a little and snap out of his thought process.

"Yes, just thinking." He said with a smile and led him to the floor. "Do you know how to dance?"

John shook his head shyly.

"It's simple," He said as he turned John around and pulled his hips closer to his. "Just follow the beat and my hips ok?" He asked as he started grinding his hips softly to John's rear. _How did Hellboy get so lucky as to get this human for himself? Does he even realize what he's got? He didn't even seem like he cared. How could you ignore such a gorgeous- _He had to stop his train of thought as he felt himself grow erect, and his instincts took over as he pulled John closer and nibbled his neck. He felt John shiver and would've bitten down to mark him, if a certain big red problem hadn't seen what was going on…

Hellboy had had enough.

After seeing Dacian pull John closer, he started to get up, because he could tell that John was getting uncomfortable, but when he saw Dacian start nibbling at John's neck, he'd shot out of his chair, ran over, and shoved Dacian off of John.

"You ok Boy Scout?" He asked as he looked at his neck. John shivered and nodded.

"Just a little dizzy." He said softly as he leaned into Hellboy's arms. Why did he suddenly need the extra support? "Can we go now Hellboy? I'm tired…" John said as he leaned in closer to his chest.

"Sure Scout." He said and lifted him up and into his arms. Instead of glaring at him though, John laid his head on his shoulder, or what he could reach of it, and sighed contently. "Let's get out of here. It's probably all the body heat making you dizzy." He whispered as he walked out and into the night. John shivered and snuggled closer to the constant heat source and put his face in the crook of Red's neck, causing the demon to shiver a little. "John? Are you awake?" He asked in a suspicious voice.

"No. I'm asleep, go away." He muttered and pushed his hands inside Hellboy's coat. "Mmnn," He said and smiled. "warm."

Hellboy couldn't help but smile and hold John closer. Hellboy jumped over a few rooftops and sat on an abandoned building. He just sat there, watching the wind blow through his hair. "John?"

"Mmmn?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Did you… enjoy dancing with Dacian?" He asked, bracing himself for his answer.

John yawned. He was half asleep and Hellboy was asking him questions? "It was ok." He said sleepily as he snuggled closer. Hellboy started to smile a little bit. "I just wish it was you." John whispered as he fell asleep.

Hellboy froze when he heard that and looked down, but Myers was already asleep. He leaned down and softly kissed the top of his head.

"I wish it were me too Scout." He whispered as he stood and jumped their way back to HQ.

Woo-hoo! 4 chapters at once!

_Yea updates!_

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


	5. Dance steps and Phone calls

Dance steps and Phone calls

Hellboy laid John in his bed at HQ and looked at him, then lightly covered him with a sheet. He felt like a complete ass for ruining John's birthday. Maybe Dacian was just necking him... _Not like I acted like I was interested in him anyway._ He thought to himself. He found himself moving toward his fathers old study, to where Abe was with his nose in a book.

"Blue?"

"Yes Red?"

"Can you teach me to dance?"

* * *

John woke up to the sound of music from the study. He opened his eyes and frowned as he wondered why Abe needed the violin so loud. He looked down at himself and grimaced when he saw he was still in his clothes from the club last night, then went to the bathroom to shower and change. When he stripped off his shirt and looked at his reflection, he ended up leaning as close as the counter would let him to inspect, what looked like, a rash on his neck. His eyes widened and he blushed when he remembered last night and what had happened with Dacian.

As he started pulling his pants off, he felt and heard something crumble in his pocket. He reached inside and pulled out a folded piece of paper out.

'_John,_

_I had a great time last night. I hope you did as well. I give you this note because I wish you to be able to contact me if you ever wish to go to the club again._

_Please call me if you are lonely my creature of the light._

_Sincerely,_

_Dacian._

_P.S. This is my cell phone number; I have it with me most of the time._

_666-1124'_

John looked at the note and then placed it on the counter as he got into the shower. Once he was done and he had shut the shower off, he heard a more club like type of music coming from the study. He put on a pair of pants and walked out of his room while sliding a button up shirt on, not bothering to button it, what was the point anyway? No one else was in the halls this early.

At least, he didn't button it until he opened the door and saw Liz grinding her hips to Hellboy's.

He paused, frozen at the doorway, as Abe quickly shut the music off. John started to frantically button his shirt up as HB glared at Abe.

"What the hell Blue? I thought I was doin' pretty-" He stopped when Abe just pointed at the door. He turned around with a bit of a scowl, but froze when he saw John in the doorway. "Scout... I thought you were still asleep."

He shook his head and ran back to his room.

_What did I do __**now**__? _Hellboy asked himself.

* * *

John went straight to his closet and grabbed his helmet and threw his gloves and jacket on, but paused by the bathroom and glanced at the piece of paper on the counter.

_No John... I shouldn't do it. HB has a perfectly good reason to be iffy about Dacian I'm sure..._

'_**Why not? It's obvious he can dance, he just doesn't want to with you.'**_ Said a little voice in the back of his mind. Why shouldn't he go and have some fun? After all, he never really did get to have a birthday yesterday, and now that he knew what HB wanted, what was stopping him?

He picked up his cell phone and the note, then went over to sit on the bed and dialed the number. As he listened to it ring, he just knew he was going to get an earful tomorrow morning.

"Hello?" Snapped a voice on the other end. John jumped.

"I... I'm sorry... I must have the wrong number, is this Dacian's phone?" He asked timidly.

"Oh... yeah hang on." The guy said as the phone was tossed to someone else.

"John?" Asked an excited voice. "How are you?"

"Umm... I'm fine, you?"

"Great! Sorry about my brother answering. I ran out to grab something to eat." He said on a laugh. "I'm afraid you woke him earlier then he's used to. Therefore his rudeness."

"Oh, no problem."

"You sound distracted. Is everything alright with you and Hellboy?"

"Actually, um, we've had a bit of trouble... I just need to get out."

"I see... can you meet me at the club in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Good. See you then." _Click._

John stared at the phone, wondering why it felt like he'd just gotten himself into more trouble then he should have.

* * *

"Was that your little light boy Daci?" Asked a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes as he folded his hands together, put the back of one on his cheek, and batted his eyelids.

Dacian glared at him and tossed his phone at his head. "Hush Allen. It's non or your concern." He said as he pulled out a pair of leather pants and a skin tight red shirt.

"Of course it was, in other words." Said another man who was leaning against his door frame, his arms crossed over his giant chest. His own black eyes twinkled with mischief as he tossed his shaggy red hair out of his face.

"What, is my whole _coven _against me now?" Dacian asked as he slipped his ring on.

"We only tease you because you only tease you because you light up whenever you talk about this 'John' person. The only reason you ate tonight was because we made you, because you would not feed from any but this John. We merely worry." Said a woman with long black hair and black eyes as she walked over to stand by Allen. "Please don't be upset brother."

"Do not worry Tammy." Dacian said as he smiled softly at her. "Tonight will be different."

"How so?" Allen asked as he wrapped a arm around Tammy's waist.

"Because tonight, my lovely John will be alone."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Tonight," He said with a smile that showed his blood stained, elongated canines. "John is mine."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Andi is now free of a boyfriend and is free to write with me again! My other half is back!_

Sorry it took so long you guys, but the issue is now gone. We would like to thank all of those who reviewed and would like to inform you all that our next update to most of our stories will be huge.

_Also! We are taking story requests on pairings that you would like to see us write on in whatever category! (Provided we know what it is. We refuse to screw up characters if we don't know what they are like in a series.)_

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


	6. Dance with me, Cry for me

_Sooo! We're back at last! Unfortunately, the updates won't be as big as we first thought, but that's because we're starting a new story!_

Also, we had some… complications. But it's better now! Any way, on we go!

Dance with me, cry for me

"Where the hell is he?!"

"Calm down HB. We'll find him." Liz said as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Are you worried about his whereabouts or are you more worried about what he thinks of you right now?" Abe asked from behind them.

"Where he's at!" Red shouted as he turned to glare at Abe.

"Fine. Lie to yourself Red, I won't stop you." Abe said and walked back into the study. Hellboy held his head in his hands and sighed. Where was he?

"Maybe John left a note." Liz suggested gently. He shook his head and she sighed. "Come on." She said as she stood and tugged on his arm.

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to practice your dance steps in public." She said and pulled him onto the roof. "Come on, let's go." She said as she jumped into his arms.

Hellboy nodded. He didn't know what else to do, so he began jumping to the club.

* * *

John sighed and looked around. Dacian wasn't there yet…

Maybe he wasn't coming…

"There you are John." Purred a low voice in his ear. John shivered and tried to turn around and say hello, but a hand on his thigh stopped him. He started to frown when he felt a pair of lips touch his neck.

"Wait, Dacian, what-"

"Don't worry about a thing love. Let me finish showing you how to dance." He said as he easily lifted John off of the stool and setting him in front of him just by holding his hips. John gulped lightly and nodded, suddenly wishing he had Hellboy there.

"Do you remember how to start?" Dacian asked, pulling John close to him. He smirked when John shook his pretty little head. "Let me teach you again then." He said as he ground his erection to John's ass. _Those clothes won't be on much longer… If only I could sink my teeth into that perfect neck. _He thought to himself. He let one of his hands slide down the front of John's pants and lightly grabbed his crotch and squeezed. Dacian smirked when he heard John's surprised gasp.

"Dacian wait… this isn't right…" John said, biting his lower lip to keep a moan in as Dacian began pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch.

"Of course it's right John… can't you feel it?" Dacian asked a he kissed John's neck. He had to do this soon, before John was too much more afraid. "John, just show where his mark is and I'll mark over it easily. Then it's just you and me John." He whispered as his hand sneaking down past the waistband of his pants. "Just you and me."

Suddenly, John wasn't in his arms anymore and he was staring at a broad black clothed chest.

"He said no." Came the growled reply.

* * *

Hellboy had been surprised when he saw John when he and Liz walked into the club, then he was seeing red when he saw Dacian holding John in his arms as a person moved out of his way. Hadn't he told him to stay away from Dacian? He saw Dacian whisper something into John's ear and John shake his head. He then shook his head in disbelief as he saw Dacian try and stick his hand down John's pants.

"Go for it HB." Liz said and walked to the bar with a smile. Hellboy immediately went over and pulled John away, growling at Dacian.

"HB…I-" John started.

"Shut it Myers. I'm pissed at this point, so just shut the hell up." Hellboy growled over his shoulder. He looked back and saw John's mouth snap shut and look down at the floor.

_Maybe that was a bad idea you dumbass. _He thought to himself as he took a deep breath to say something else.

"Do _not_ yell at John like that!" Dacian growled in disgust. The entire club had stopped and looked at the scene before them. "Anyone who even _considers_ yelling at their mate like that disgusts me to no end. He should be cherished and loved, as a proper mate he should-"

"He isn't my mate!" Hellboy yelled, at the gasps from everyone around them he realized his mistake. Dacian would be all over him now that he knew.

"He's… not?" Dacian asked, his eyes roaming over John. "Apparently he did not know this."

Hellboy immediately looked back to where John had been, only to see him running up the stairs and wiping his arm across his eyes. "Son of a…" He started as he heard the bike start up. He stood there for a few minutes before he turned around and glared at the stunned demons around him. "What? The shows over!" He yelled, causing all the demons around him to scatter back to what they were originally doing and the music to play again.

"He will be mine. Now that you and he aren't together anymore, if you ever were, he can be mine. I'm actually surprised he stayed with an emotionally stunted demon like you for so long!" He said on a laugh. "You have, as you say, blown it sky high Red. Your chances with John have been effectively dashed, along with poor John's heart. But don't worry; I'll soon pick up the pieces you left." He said as he walked off.

"Myers never had feelings for me." He growled. "Did he?" He whispered.

"HB… you're such a dunce." Liz said from behind him. "Of course John likes you and had feelings for you… not that it matters anymore." She muttered with a shrug. "John pretty much knows now that you aren't interested in him… Congratulations."

"But… But I never said-"

"You didn't have to." Liz said on a sigh. "You had your 'the-very-idea-of-being-with-him-like-that-disgusts-me' tone. John _probably _thinks that the idea sickened you." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Yet again, way to go Red." She said and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Well, hell…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Ok! So, the next chapter is almost ready to put up after this. Woo-hoo!

_Review and get your names on this along with questions answered! The reason we're starting this is because we have been getting some rather rude flames lately, so we shall now be publicly humiliating said people if they continue. So bite me if you dare!_

Sorry, she's actually kinda miffed. So, we're trying this idea.

_Love,_

Andi _& Dana._


	7. Love Lost?

Ok. You're going to want to kill us for this next chapter, but it'll get better!

'_T was my idea! Mwahahahaha!!!!! Sorry! It's good for conflict! Oh! And WARNING: OOC-ness from Hellboy and excessive drinking! SUGAR!!!!_

Anyway, and this is what kept us so long last time. Any way, all reviewers will be acknowledged!

_To Hikari Kaiya: So glad you liked it!_

To Golden feathers Edward: That was a mess up, but we hope you liked the last chapter and will continue reading our stories!

_To labarynth-mind: Well, Abe is full of surprises in this story! Although even we haven't quite figured out how he learned to dance yet… And we fixed chapter six to! Woot!_

To WitchHunterYohko: Not to worry, but you will end up hating us at the beginning of this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it by the end!

_To ShadowChild Of Death: lol we'll make it longer if we can, promise! And teasing is just so much fun!!! *evil grin*_

* * *

John walked into his room, yanked his helmet off, and threw it in the closet. He didn't know whether to feel ashamed, violated, disgusted, or depressed. He frowned, since none of them sounded just wonderfully appealing to his mind.

Granted, Hellboy had told the truth when he said John wasn't his mate. _But he could have put it a little more delicately then acting like I was the plague. _John thought to himself, then found himself laughing silently, knowing that was probably as 'delicate' as HB could have put it. John sighed and walked to the bathroom to brush his hair, still thinking about what had happened, when his cell started buzzing in his pants pocket. He took it out and frowned as he looked at the screen.

He sighed and flipped the phone open. "Yes Liz?"

"This ain't Sparky Scout." Came the slurred reply.

John rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you calling on Liz's phone, why are you drunk, and _why _are you calling _me_?"

"Drunk cause I can be, on Sparky's phone cause I don' got one, an' callin' you cause I wanted to."

"Hellboy, I really don't-"

"John, what I said earlier… I did that cause-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Yeah I figured." He muttered. "But I want to."

"Well I don't. Not when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"Drunk."

"I'm sober enough!" He said defensively.

"Hellboy, we'll talk about it in the morning… just not now." John said as he closed his eyes against the tears in his eyes. He could tell by the slur in Hellboy's voice that he was to plastered to know what he was saying or doing at this point.

"You fuckin' pussy!" He yelled through the phone. "An' here I thought big bad John was a bad ass, but the pansy can't even talk about this? Wow, makes a guy think…"

"Hellboy please stop… we'll talk about it tomorrow I promise…" John pleaded. He had to make Hellboy stop before this went too far.

"Oh yeah? How about this? Liz would make a better mate, fake or not, then you. She talks to me all the time about anything, and you don't." He said on a cruel laugh.

Things just went too far.

"This conversation is over Hellboy." John choked out.

"Are… are you crying?" Hellboy asked, suddenly sounding completely sober.

"What the hell do you care?" John asked softly. "Good night Hellboy." He said as he pushed the end call button.

Hellboy looked at the phone. He had called to talk to John, not start a fight. And what had he said at the end? He was more then ready to kick his own ass for that one. With how drunk he was, he wouldn't have wanted anything to do with him either, but all he could think of was John and how upset he had sounded.

"Hey hun… you look stressed. Need some help?" Purred a voice in his ear as he felt something rub his tail. He looked over his shoulder and saw a girl that was approximately John's height with black eyes and black hair.

"Yeah sure. Where to?" He asked, then started to shake his head. "Actually, I have to leave… I'm sorry." He said as he stood. Maybe if he walked now he could get back to HQ. But the chick grabbed his coat and smiled.

"Follow." She said and walked off. Red found himself following her, his body going the complete opposite way of where his mind was telling it to go. Once they entered a room. "Undress." She said as she pulled off her own black top, revealing her pale skin and breasts. He took off his coat and shirt and tossed them into a chair, then took off his boot, socks and pants. "Good, no underwear. It'll make it that much easier." She whispered as she walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then kissed him. She pulled back and smiled, revealing longer canines then any normal person would have. "Say good night Hellboy." She said as she stepped back

"Good night?" He asked softly, just as he fell against the bed from being hit over the head.

"You did very well Tammy baby." Said a man as he walked out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips, before the blackness covered his vision.

* * *

"Where is that red ape!?!" The yell came from the hallway. Everyone in the building sighed as they heard it, thinking that this was a typical morning wake up call. "Myers! Find him now!"

"Yes sir." Came the sighed reply as John pulled out his cell phone, knowing that Liz had left her phone with HB the night before, and called. The first time he got the answering machine, the second was the same, the third, a woman answered.

"What?"

"Um, I'm sorry, I Hellboy there?" He asked, slightly confused as to why he was talking to a strange woman.

"Hellboy? Wake up sweetheart." She said to someone. He heard a grunt and the passing of the phone.

"Hello?" Came the gruff reply. John frowned, that wasn't Hellboy.

"Who are you?" He asked, his hand tightening on the phone. He heard a chuckle on he other line.

"Let me put you on speaker." He said, John heard the beep and then, "Hello?"

"Still there Johnny?" Asked the female. He was about to ask how she knew, then remembered Liz's caller ID name for him.

"Yes. Now who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Tammy, Dacian's sister." Said the female.

"And I'm Allen." Said the other male.

"Where's Hellboy?" He asked.

"Oh, he's here. Say hi Red." Tammy said as she moved the phone towards someone.

"Kid! Don't do it! Whatever the hell they say, don't do it!" He shouted, then grunted, like he was kicked.

"Bad demon! Honestly Johnny they don't know how to be respectful anymore!" Tammy said with a giggle. "But anyway, on to business! Dacian misses you. If you want to see the red one with blood flowing through his veins again, you'll meet Dacian at Central Park at one o'clock tomorrow morning… otherwise we cannot guarantee the survival of your little friend here. Do you understand? Yes or no please John."

"… Yes."

"Good! Now we're getting somewhere!" She said on a laugh. "Now, we're going to let the monkey go home… but we'll be watching you Johnny. We can track you where ever you go, and can make your job quite difficult if we believe that you will not show tomorrow. Make the most of your time with the monkey. You may not see him after this! Have a wonderful day Johnny." She said and hung up. John looked at the phone and could feel himself starting to shake, the feeling that he would never get to see Hellboy again seemed more of a promise then a threat.

He was going to take full advantage of his time with Hellboy when he got back.

* * *

John was waiting for Hellboy in his room when he got back. He was sitting on the converted truck bed and petting a calico tabby when the steal door opened and shut. He looked up as the cat jumped off to see HB looking at him, an odd expression on his face.

"You look like someone died HB." He said, trying to smile a bit.

"I think someone might be about to Scout." He said seriously as he walked forward and sat next to him. His tail tapped against John's ankle in a steady rhythm as silence overtook the room. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you agree? You know what's going to happen to you, but you said yes anyway… Why?"

"Because…" John trailed off, battling with himself over whether he should really tell him or not. But really, what did it matter if he was hated for loving the big lug if he was really never going to see him again? John looked over at his face, memorizing everything from the top of his head to his goatee, and decided it really was worth it. It would make it easier for Red if John left while he hated him anyway. "Because I love you HB." He whispered. He watched as Hellboy's head snapped over to look at him in shock.

"What?"

John looked into the demons yellow-gold eyes and took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed him. Everything seemed to stop, including Red's tail tapping on his ankle. John started pulling back, figuring the damage was done, when Hellboy's normal hand reached up and pulled him closer. He licked John's lips, asking him for permission. When John opened his mouth Hellboy's tongue moved in, caressing every inch of it, like he didn't want to miss anything. His tail came back to life as it stroked up John's leg and over his thigh, then moved under his shirt, asking him to take it off. John moved back and pulled it over his head just as Red started to take his off as well, then his normal hand moved up to attempt to undo the zipper on his pants as John kissed at his neck. Hellboy was starting to feel desperate, especially when John bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and was fixing to just yank the damn things off when John gently brushed his hand away and unzipped it, kissing down his chest to his hips. Hellboy bucked lightly as John's throat brushed against his erection while he was leaning across to nibble his hip. Then John kissed the tip and Hellboy couldn't stop himself. He pulled John up and tore off his pants while crushing his lips to his own, then having John straddle his hips.

"Have you ever?" Hellboy asked

"Yeah."

"Then it'll be easy… right?"

"Easier then if I was still a virgin." He said. He watched as HB nodded and leaned over to grab something from a drawer next to his bed, and was only slightly surprised to see that it was a bottle of lube. He took it, popped the top, and squirted some into his hand, then reached around and stroked HB from the base to the tip while watching his face as he sighed happily. He took the bottle, coating his fingers with lube, and reached around to play with Scout's puckering entrance. As he slipped a finger inside, John bucked backward onto it, trying to make it go in faster then he should have, as the hissing showed, but the hissing soon turned to moans as Hellboy slowly added another finger and gently pumped them, then added another, and another, until soon he was out and John was begging him to do more. "Hellboy… Hellboy please!" John whimpered, his hips rolling against his hand.

Hellboy grinned and pulled his fingers out, placing the head of his cock to his entrance. "Ready?" He asked. When he got a nod and a whimpered yes, he slowly pushed in, having to use all of his self control to not pound into John as fast and hard as he could. He held John's hips to ease him down. John opened his eyes and looked at Red.

"Hellboy, please… I don't want slow tonight… Please…" He said, panting and leaning back. Hellboy moaned as he felt himself sink deeper into John.

"Scout, we've got all night…" He whispered, his hands running up John's sides to pull him down. He nuzzled the skin at the juncture of John's neck, licking it lightly, and grinned, a plan beginning to form in his mind. "Why don't we start slow and build up?" He asked, his hips twitching slightly.

"Because, after working with you and waiting for this for so long, I don't think I can wait." John moaned, then pushed his hips down to be hip to pelvis with Red, getting a groan from the red demon and a light bite. John shivered, his excitement building at having his childhood hero here, doing this with him… to him… he rolled his hips lightly, pumping as he went in little circles and getting a deep moan out of the demon and a harder bite on his neck.

"Scout…" He growled lightly, grabbing John's hips and keeping him there. He nipped his neck again, only a bit harder then before. He looked and saw that he was slowly leaving a hickey that was getting darker with each bite. Soon he'd be biting through John's skin if he didn't cut it out! He then felt the one thing he new he'd lose himself on…

John clinched his muscles.

He didn't know if it was an accident or on purpose, but the next thing he knew John was under him, his hands pinned up over his head in Hellboy's normal hand, and his stone hand was by his hip on the bed to hold him up. "You're sure you want this kid?" He asked huskily, hoping to any god that was listening that he said yes.

"HB, please… No more questions… just please do it." John panted, rolling his hips and locking his legs around his waist. Hellboy smiled lightly and pulled almost all the way out, causing the man under him to whimper, and then slammed back into him. John's eyes snapped open, his back arched off of the bed as far as he could get it with HB holding his hands, and his mouth opened with no sound coming out.

"Scout? Scout are you-"

He didn't get a chance to finish what he was asking, because at that point John thrust his hips back down to his, forcing him into his ass again, and he lost his control, pumping in and out of John as fast and hard as he knew John could handle. Just as he was about to hit his climax he leaned down and bit John's neck/shoulder until he could feel the coppery taste fill his mouth as he slammed himself as deep into John as he could go, his seed pumping deep into him, as he felt John's own seed cover his lower stomach, groaning his name as he convulsed gently when he finished. Hellboy rolled to the side so he didn't crush John, his mind screaming at him when he pulled out slowly. He reached under his bed and got a towel to wipe off his stomach and then looked at the mark on John's neck. Leaning down, he licked the wound, smiling slightly as John shivered. Hen he remembered why they did this and hugged John closer.

"Don't go." He whispered into John's hair. He felt the other's hands rubbing his chest lightly as he buried his head in HB's neck.

"I have to… I won't let them hurt you…" He whispered back, feeling hot tears fill his eyes and roll down his cheeks and land on his neck.

"They can't Scout… it's me, remember pretty boy? I never get hurt." He growled, feeling the normal anger filling him and tightening his insides, his stone hand curling into as much of a fist as he could get it.

"Would it kill you to call me John? Just once?" John asked him softly. He felt HB tense up and roll away from him, facing the other wall. The tears fell faster down his face, a quiet sob leaving his throat. "What is it?" He asked in a quivering voice.

"If ya wanna leave then fine, I can't stop ya. I guess all I was was a lay? Right? One last thing you had to do before you left? Well, congratulations kid, you did it." He said coldly as he rolled onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Hellboy… That isn't… I never… Why would you think that?" John asked, his voice getting quieter each word.

"You said you had to leave. You fucked me, now leave." Hellboy growled, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling. He ignored the twinge of guilt he felt when he heard John's cry of pain, wanting to take it back, but knowing he couldn't now. He tried to force himself to not grab John as he shot out of the bed, his gentle sobs tearing pieces of his heart away as John got dressed. He felt his tail wrap weakly around John's waist, almost as if apologizing for everything that its owner had just said. John's fingers brushed over it gently, comfortingly, giving him hope that he would be forgiven just by this, which was quickly stomped down by his own actions when he jerked his tail away from that gorgeous waist. He watched from his peripheral vision as John walked to the door, his normally light step heavy with his oncoming depression. When he reached the door he turned around and Red felt even worse for what he had just said to him. His sparkling brown eyes were now dull and lifeless, no longer caring about what happened to anything.

"Let's just get this one thing straight Hellboy." He said flatly. "_You_ fucked _me_. I let you get in me, not the other way around. I loved you, and you crushed that Hellboy… you made it into something that was trivial and not worth your time. You basically made me into your whore, and I want to thank you…" He said, his voice choking off. Red felt his body sitting up on the bed and watching the broken man in front of him try and compose himself. "I want to thank you… for reminding me why I felt so self conscious. Thank you for showing me that everything I ever did was only for my own selfish gain… But most of all…" He looked right at him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he held the mark on his neck. "Thank you for ripping the one time I felt like someone loved me away. I can never thank you enough for that. Have a good night's rest Hellboy." He said and opened the door, closing it softly as he left.

Hellboy stood, feeling like his heart had just been torn out of him and ripped in half in front of his face, set on fire, and had someone stomp the ashes into dirt and gravel. He walked into the shower and just stood there for only God knows how long while water that was at some point scalding turned icy cold. He got out of the shower, dried off, and put a pair of sweatpants on when Liz burst into the room, followed by a very upset Abe, her eyes red and a note in her hand.

"Liz? What time is it?" He asked as he looked over at the clock. Twelve thirty a.m.… he had been in the shower for over two and a half hours.

"Never mind that! Look at this note!" She said, shoving it in his face. He took it and immediately recognized John's hand writing.

'_Dear friends,_

_I don't know how much you know, so I'll let you get filled in whenever anyone feels it's the right time to tell you. I just want to let you know that no matter what, I love you all very much. I've been asked to do something that could possibly take me away from you all for a while… but I'll try and come back as soon as possible._

_To Hellboy, I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't deserve what happened last night and yet you did it anyway. I'm so below you that I'm happy you even looked at me and had the grace to do what you did last night, even if I am a huge weight on your shoulders, and I'm so sorry about how I thanked you last night. You were right, and I'm not worth your time or another glance from you. I still love you and always will, but I understand now that you could never feel that for me and I hope you and Liz can be happy together._

_I love you all with all my heart._

_Good-bye my friends,_

_John Myers.'_

He re-read over the letter, especially the part written to him, hearing a shout full of pain, regret, rage, and self loathing reverberate off of his walls, only to figure out it was his own as he sank to the ground on his knees. None of it was true, and he'd let him walk out feeling like he was the lowest thing on the face of this earth, feeling like he was just a whore, a one night stand that was more a duty then out of the fact that he really did love him. It wasn't true, anything that he had said last night, and he got pissed off why? Because John had asked him to call him his name… a stupid reason to treat him like he did… He looked back at his clock. Twelve forty-five. He could still make it to the park, tell John how he really felt, and kick Dacian's ass by two. He pulled a shirt on and grabbed his pants.

"What are you doing?" Abe asked, watching with a raised eye ridge as he stripped off his pants with him and Liz in the room and changed them. He checked his gun, slid it in its holster, and shoved a couple extra rounds in his trench coat pocket. He grabbed his shoes and began shoving his feet in them.

"I'm going to get Scout." He said and stood.

"You know where he is?" Liz asked. He nodded as he walked towards the door of his room. "Where is he?"

"Central Park. He's there to meet with someone dangerous at one." He said as he left. He looked behind him and saw Liz and Abe following him.

"We're going too." Liz said, looking straight ahead. He nodded and went to the smaller camper covered truck. Hellboy jumped in the back with Abe as Liz started up the truck and then they were pulling out of the garage, headed toward the park.

_Please be there kid… John don't quit on me… _He thought desperately, willing the truck to reach the park faster.

* * *

Ok, so HB is a bit fluffy… Oh well!

_We wish for more then three reviews. DO NOT ASSUME PEOPLE WILL REVIEW FOR YOU! GIVE US YOUR OPINIONS!!!!! *goes off and starts writing more* *goes toward shredder* I'LL DO IT DANG IT!!!!_

For the love of-… Just ask them! Don't threaten our story!

_Fine! *puppy eyes* Please review? *evil eyes* Or I will eat you with a spork!_

Oh my… Just review and PLEASE shut Dana up!

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	8. Take me back

John sat on the park bench, his phone in his hand for any phone calls to check on where he was or if he held up to his end of the deal. Sighing, he looked at his watch to see that it was one forty-five, and there was no sign of Dacian. He sighed again as he thought over his letter, what he had said to everyone. HB deserved better then him, no matter what John really wanted to be true. Now he and Liz could be happy, maybe have kids or whatever, and John would disappear for a while…

Maybe for good.

He leaned down and put his head in his hands, covering his eyes with the balls of his hand and tried not to cry. Damn it, he was a trained FBI/BPRD agent! Tears were a weakness and at this point he couldn't afford to show anything that even _resembled_ weakness, not in front of Dacian, not in front of his coven… Not in front of the only guy that he had ever loved. Hellboy wouldn't have to look at a useless weakling anymore… he was going to make sure of it. He lifted his head up toward the sky and closed his eyes as the cool night air rushed over his face. Ungodly hours in central park were the best, it was quiet. The kids were all still blissfully asleep while their parents were in the rooms close to them, completely oblivious to any form of pain and heartbreak. John wished he could go back to that time, the time of sweet, nightmare free dreams instead of what seemed like this waking nightmare his life felt like now. His head shot up at the rustling of the nearby bushes and he instinctively reached for his gun and then remembered that he left it in his office.

Damn.

"D-Dacian?" He called out, hoping against the odds that Dacian had decided he wasn't worth it. He cursed his shaking hand as he balled it up in a fist, trying to mentally go through his hand-to-hand combat training that he went through his first year at the academy. He watched as a familiar pale figure walked out of the bushes, only instead of an eloquently clad man he was so used to seeing, he saw a man in a pair of khaki shorts, flip flops, and a wife beater.

Oh yeah, and his eyes were red.

"I'm here John." He said as he glided toward John. He grinned and his elongated canines glistened in the light of the full moon, John felt himself reflexively step away. Dacian's eyes narrowed and as John blinked, he felt a breeze, and then a hand on his neck and pulling him back against a hard body. He tensed as he felt the breath on the back of his neck and the cold lips slide across his neck. "Why do you step away?" He asked as his tongue lapped at his pressure point in his neck. "I'm still Dacian."

"You… your eyes…" John stuttered out, his eyes closing against the ice that seemed to be spreading through his neck. "Stop… Dacian stop!" He whimpered as he felt the prick of teeth against his skin. He felt something warm trickle down his neck, smelt the coppery smell in the air, and cringed in disgust.

Dacian had bitten him…

Almost.

"He marked you." Dacian hissed and he shoved John roughly against a tree. "That red nuisance _marked_ you!" He ripped his shirt where the mark was but didn't stop until he had John's entire shirt in his hands as John pulled away. A low warning hiss came out of his throat as John covered the teeth marks on his neck and shoulder. "All of this time, all of the _planning,_" He hissed as he threw the shirt to his left, his eyes getting darker. "and all of the waiting! Worthless!" He yelled, slamming John back into the tree, smiling as he heard his skull crack and more of the blood filled the air. He saw John's eyes rolled back in his head and chuckled. "You were suppose to be mine John… _only mine_!" His eyes were almost black now. "And you went and slept with _him_. But I will still have you. I merely need to mark over his and then in my races spot and you're mine. My one true mate." He whispered. John saw his vision swim and tried to stay focused. "But I think first I will show you what I do to those who disrespect my wants. How about we play a little game John? If you can avoid me for, oh say, an hour, then I let you go and you never have to see me again… but if I find you and catch you, then you have to do what I say, when I say, however I want it. Just once, but then you're mine John. I'm giving you an hour to find your spots Johnny, go." He said and disappeared. John shook his head to try and clear his vision, pushed himself off of the tree, and stumbled to the nearest spot he could see, which was a cave just big enough to crawl through and curl up in. He climbed in and curled as far from the opening as he could and closed his eyes, hoping that he could avoid him in here.

-30 minutes later-

Dacian smirked and walked around, passed a small cave and stopped. The smell of that sweet blood he craved was there, and very strong. He chuckled lightly and walked over to the small cave, bent over and looked in it. _Poor John, couldn't get away from the big bad vampire. _He thought as he knocked on the rocks. "Knock, knock, Johnny boy. I found you." He said as he reached inside to grab at John's ankle, only to feel cold rock. He smiled. _So, the cave goes farther back… perfect._ He though as he climbed inside, his eyes allowing him to see clear as day as he entered the ending of the cave. He looked around at the six foot high ceiling and then around at the walls and found John leaning against the wall. He walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder with a grin. "Hello pet." He whispered as he forced John down to his knees. "Pull the shorts down." He ordered. John whimpered and shook his head no. He growled and slapped him hard enough that his lip broke as he hit the ground. "I said, take them off John." He growled as he forced John's hand on his cock. "Do it." John shook his head again, so Dacian slapped him, causing John's chin to crack on the floor. He tugged his shorts off, forced John onto his back, and pinned him to the hard floor, his knees on John's arms to keep them spread, and sat lightly on John's chest.

"Now then John," He said with a cold smile and a sickeningly sweet voice. "I know you probably only ever got fucked up the ass, so I'm going to teach you how to give a blow job. Sound like fun?" He asked as he leaned down to get close to his face.

John glared at him and spit at him, feeling satisfied when Dacian hissed and started wiping at his eye. He glared down and then grabbed John's jaw. "For that, I'm not going easy on you. I love you John, for that fire inside of you, but now it's time to learn your place." He said as he pulled his mouth open. John started trying to struggle; he didn't want to learn this with him! He wanted Hellboy to teach him how to do this, he wanted them to learn together what they could do in a relationship, and he wanted to be with him, not with Dacian! His eyes misted over, he felt the warm paths on his face as he felt the pressure on his jaw letting up. He looked up at Dacian as he slid down and ripped his pants off. "I think I should make you forget about him John. He wasn't good to you John; he used you and then threw you away. I'm offering you love John, a life where you will always have someone who cares about you and where you never have to worry about if I'm thinking about someone else…" He forced his legs around his waist. "Why do you not want this?" He asked as he positioned at John's entrance. John grit his teeth and glared at him.

"Because you aren't him." He growled at him. "You aren't Hellboy!" He yelled and jumped at the sound of stone hitting stone. Dacian looked up and hissed at the opening just before a cloud of dust burst from it, revealing a pissed and highly amused Hellboy.

"Aw, you started the party without me?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles.

-HB POV-

I saw Abe spread his fingers as we got out of the truck, instantly starting to track John down so we could get him back to the Bureau. I wanted, _needed_, him back and in my arms, and I wouldn't stop until he was there, even if I had to break everything in the damn park!

"He's this way." Abe said and led the way to just before a kid play area. I looked around and shook my head. John wasn't here, I couldn't see him… he may have been here at some point, but he wasn't anymore. Now he was somewhere else, alone, with Dacian… Abe picked up something on his left, but I didn't really pay any attention to what it was.

"Hellboy, you may want a look at this. I believe it's John's shirt, but it's a bit to torn… Could you tell me if it's his scent or not?" Abe asked. My head turned and I quickly smelled the material.

"It's his. We've gotta find him!" I yelled and looked around frantically. I spotted a tree with blood smeared on it and ran over to it. "He was here… right here… but where…" I blinked as Abe shoved his hand right in front of my nose, his fingers spread wide to pick up John's energy signals.

"This way Red." He said and pointed. I looked and didn't see anything except a giant rock thing. I walked over there and sighed, turning to tell Abe there wasn't any John when I saw it.

A wide, yet very faint, trail of blood going into a cave set in the rock.

I walked over and leaned down, getting my ear as close to the hole as I could. I heard voices, well; one voice, but it sounded more like a whisper. I motioned for Abe and Liz closer just as I heard a small thud. Abe leaned down and touched the side of the rock, and his eyes grew wide. I looked at the entrance and then back at Abe and he nodded. I pulled back my fist and swung at the rock, feeling some of my tension slide away as I felt the rocks give and crumble away. I kept swinging at it until I got to another small opening. I leaned down and saw Dacian with Scouts legs around his waist and saying something real soft in his ear, and I heard Scout growl something that made my heart melt.

"Because you're not him." And then he shouted, "You're not Hellboy!" I couldn't help but grin and punch through the last layer of rock separating him from me, grinning even bigger at Dacian's shocked look. I cracked my knuckles and smirked.

"Aw, you start the party without me?" I asked playfully. I looked at John and couldn't help but feel guilty about what I said to him. He didn't deserve it and he never had, but now I could make it up to him… Even if it killed me I was gonna make it up to him. "Get offa him ya nasty ass bat."

"I'm busy here Red. Come back, oh, say, in a few Millennia." Dacian said calmly as he leaned down to John. I growled, feeling the possessive demon side of me coming out.

"I _said_," I growled as I walked over and grabbed him by the waist, pushing John's feet off, and throwing him into a nearby wall. "get off! He's _mine_." I walked over and picked him up off the floor by his throat. "_I_ marked him, _I_ fucked him, _I_ had him first… He. Is. _MINE_!" I shouted and threw him into a different wall. I watched as his body slumped over before walking over to John and taking off my coat. I stood him up and wrapped my coat around him before picking him up in my arms and nuzzling his head. "It's ok Scout… ready to go back home?" I glanced at him and couldn't help but feel rage at his bloody face and how his body shook.

"P-please… take me back… take me back…" He whimpered softly into my chest. My heart tightened at the sound. He sounded so helpless, so vulnerable…

So alone.

"I'll take you back Scout. I promise I'll take you back." I promised him as I walked out of the cave, past Abe and Liz, and to the truck. I lay on my back and scooted in with John cuddled up to my chest and stroked his hair lightly. I was never going to let him slip out of my hands again, I wouldn't let any one take my John from me.

* * *

_So, my writer is actually pretty sad that our reviews have been lacking. I would like to thank those who did review and to those that didn't, I'm soooo mad at you right now! My writer, Andi, will not talk until our reviews improve, which sucks for all of you because that means you have to deal with me! MUWAHAHAHAHA! If you want Andi back and talking, then review darlings!_

_Consider this a ransom note._

_Dana._


	9. Sequel Anyone?

_Ok! So, who else misses Andi talking??? Well guess what?! Since we got so many reviews already, she's ready to talk again!_

Oh haha Dana. Anyway, I have a question. Would anyone like a sequel to this story??? Becaue, as of now, the story is completed. I already have an idea for a sequel, but won't write it unless people would read it.

_Soooo? How about it people??? _

Please let us know!

_Love,_

_Dana & _Andi


End file.
